rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Delian Organisation
The Delian Organisation is an organisation dedicated to protecting the human world from supernatural beings. Its HQ is on the island of Delos. Background It is unknown when the organisation was made, but it was said to had form between 100 BC to 120 AD. In modern times, the Delian Organisation is dedicated to protecting the human world from supernatural entities for the pass 500 years. Originally, they were only protecting Delos for some time. But when they noticed other sighting of supernatural attacks across the world, mainly in Japan, Australia and the United States, the Organisation then made three divisions, and placed them in each of the countries. History Japan Division History In the 1950s, the Japan Division was starting to break apart after a betrayal of the Division Lieutenant, Edward Richtofen and 50 other members. They started to kill those who stand in their way, including the captain. When they saw a little girl, they started to head to her way, with the girl heading down to the cellar, and into a room. But when she entered, she saw a humanoid figure in chains. Before she could react, she was shot in the right shoulder by Edward, with her blood going all other the figure, and the ground. Now on the ground, Edward stalked her way an aimed the pistol to her head, only to see the figure tongue licking the blood on the ground. Soon after, a aura forms around it, and started regenerate, and easily broke the chains. The being then look at Edward, and proceeded to completely tear him apart. When Edward's comrades came and saw this, they quickly fired their weapons at him, but to their horror, started to regenerated. In great fear, they ran away. The being turned to look at the girl, and simply knelled to her and said and stated she was her Master and awaits orders from him. The girl then ordered the being to kill those who dares betray the Delian Organisation. With great blood-lust, the being quickly ran to annihilated those who betrays the Organisation. When the eradication was done, the being introduced himself to the girl as Samuel Hayden, and the girl did the same, calling herself as Artoria Alfheim. 20th Century After 51 years, Artoria Alfheim is now the Division Captain of the Japan Division, with Samuel Hayden has her Division Lieutenant. Together, they protected Japan from Yokia threats, and attacks. In 2012, the Japan Division gets a visitor from a rather powerful being, one of the Dark Lords called Tenmei Mikogami, who asks assistance from the Division, an explains that a organisation was attempting to cause chaos, and control the human world. The Division sees this not as Division Threat, but a world-wide calamity. Artoria quickly gets the Communication Subdivision to contact HQ on this, and was given green-light to take care of it. Artoria agreed to help Tenmei, but Tenmei also as a request for her. He wishes to have one of her operatives to be a teacher at his school to help protect it. The Captain chose Samuel due to his intelligence, and his is also a excellent teacher as well. With the agreement done. Samuel departs with the Dark Lord to Yokia Academy, where he will serve not only as a teacher, but has its protector. Divisions When the Delian Organisation found out that supernatural threats started to occur in Japan, Australia and United States, The Organisation created three divisions. Japan Division Australia Division United States Division Trivia/Notes *The Delian Organisation is inspired by the Delian League from Ancient Greece, and based on the Hellsing Organization from the manga/anime series, Hellsing. Category:Organisation